Hold Me
by inloveswan
Summary: Emma wants to stay with Killian for the night in Camelot because he's the cure to her demons.


She saw the darkness many times since she'd arrived in Camelot, heard it whisper to her, try to tempt her, to corrupt her. Her hand seeking Killian's every time her eyes fell upon the devil in the body of its previous vessel. She knew getting rid of the darkness was not going to be easy, she almost succumbed to it, almost killed an innocent. If it wasn't for Killian talking some sense into her, she knew Merida would be dead now; she would become what she wanted to protect her family from.

The supper was tense, at least for her. She should have been feeling better, hopeful. They were with Merlin, her only hope to get rid of the darkness once and for all; but something felt off, as though there was something else hidden behind the glorious castle walls, behind the familiar eyes of Merlin that were searching her with something she couldn't pinpoint, something that was scaring her. She knew that face but she didn't know from where.

Emma could feel her mother's eyes on her, trying to subtly watch her every movement – and miserably failing at the subtlety part. Though the ones that weighted her down most were the eyes of the darkness, observing her, trying to find the cracks in her to lure her just like it did with every dark one before her. Her eyes found the ones of Killian across the room when it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, when it became too much for her to handle. His eyes were shining with devotion and love for her, a supportive smile gracing his handsome face. _S_ he could feel her soul calming then, the voice of the darkness being subdued.

She specifically insisted on staying in the same bedchambers with Killian despite the disapproving look her father and the old maid who showed them to their rooms threw their way. Killian was surprised with her insistence, she could tell. They never spent the entire night together before after all, but he was far from complaining.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck when she settled in his arms for the night, the bed they were sharing was the biggest she'd ever seen in her life; the perks of staying in a castle, she presumed. Killian's arms circled her even tighter, silently telling her all that he'd been through during her absence, no matter how short it was. _I missed you, I was so worried about you, Swan._ She wanted to be lost in his smell, in his comforting presence, in that moment where she felt the safest despite knowing all the struggling awaiting her. She only wanted to feel his hand buried in her hair and his deep breaths taking in her smell, she just wanted to, needed to feel his love and trust for her.

"I thought your father was going to strangle me for a second when you said you wanted to stay the night with me, love," said Killian with a chuckle.

She gave him that smile that was only for him in return, tilting her head to look into his face, her hand finding the stubble on his cheek while the other still held onto his torso. "He loves you too much for that to happen and you know it."

"Well don't tell that to your mum. We wouldn't want her to get jealous," replied Killian with a small smirk. He leaned into her and planted a kiss on her forehead, his mood getting serious. She knew he was curious of her insistence despite the fact that he also understood her need to be near him, knew that she was also the force that kept him sane, in peace just like he did for her. She knew he didn't ask any further than his observation, that he wanted to wait for her to give him the answers; and she did exactly that.

"I can't sleep. Rumpelstilts- the darkness said dark ones don't need sleep."

"The darkness talks to you." Killian observed instead of questioning. She remembered what he told her back in the forest. _Listen to your words; it's not you speaking Emma._ Of course he knew her that well, knew of the war going on inside her.

"Yeah, and when you hold me or when I'm with Henry, it vanishes. It hasn't stopped talking till you found me and stopped me from… Killian I can still hear it in the castle; it's so tiring I don't know what to do." Her voice got desperate at the end, her eyes searching his frantically as though he held all the answers to her problems, deep down she felt like he did.

"I know, Emma but you're not alone in this. You have all those people willing to help you. We'll do it together, always." Her eyes welled up with tears at that, her lips trembling just like it did when he uttered the same words to her that morning. It was such a foreign concept for the lost girl she was, having people who wanted to help her, who wanted to be at her side.

"Do you hear it now, love? The darkness?" asked Killian. She shook her head and he gifted her with his trademark smirk in return.

"Why didn't you tell me before Swan? All we need to do is stay in this bed. I promise I have some enjoyable ideas to pass the time." She chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood, a small smile gracing her lips again.

"I'm sure you do, but I want to stay like this tonight, just want you to hold me. Is that okay?" She knew the answer but she asked nevertheless, wanting to hear it from his lips.

He brushed his nose with hers, his lips touching hers gently. "Of course, there isn't anything I'd rather be doing than be here with you, love."

So they stayed that way, in each other's arms and warmth. Emma could feel their love surrounding them, covering them like a blanket, keeping the darkness away. She fell into a peaceful slumber as the hours ticked by, his soft breath in her hair and his body pressed up against hers were the only things that mattered at that moment.


End file.
